


In the Air

by Liralen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT5, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liralen/pseuds/Liralen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bungalow!era stoner fic. Niall's never tried pot. Niall's never tried a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Air

"Now, you probably won't get very high since it's your first time," Zayn says.

"Lies!" Louis interrupts. "Don't listen, Niall. Someone told _me_ that my first time, too. Then I smoked three bowls and ended up trying to stick my tongue in the toaster."

Four sets of eyes fix on him.

"…there were Poptart crumbs at the bottom. We'd already eaten everything else and I was starving. It was practically a measure of survival."

"Right," Zayn says, looking conflicted for a moment, and then apparently deciding to continue on as if nothing happened. "Anyway. You might not feel anything, but if you do, just go with it. You're with all of us, and you're safe. Time isn't moving any differently. There's nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worrying up until you said that," Niall says. He frowns, shifting his jaw around experimentally and opening and closing his fists, trying to figure out whether he feels any different. Zayn watches him carefully beneath a smudge of dark lashes.

"Anything?" Zayn asks.

"Nothing as I can tell," Niall says. "How long's it supposed to take? Maybe I should try some more."

"Are you sure?" Liam asks anxiously. He's the only one of the five of them who politely refused to partake, of course. "You've already had three tokes. Maybe it just hasn't had time to kick in."

"It's had time," Harry drawls from his corner of the bed. He lifts his head from the mattress with what seems a monumental amount of effort and aims a sleepy-goofy smile at Niall. "It's definitely had time. You should have some more. We should all have some more, and then we should _hug_. Because I like all of you very much and you're very warm."

"You sound like a bloody idiot when you're stoned," Louis says, smiling fondly down at Harry.

"Go on, have another go," Zayn says, offering Niall his lighter and the small blue pipe.

Niall clutches at them awkwardly, burning himself twice trying to get the thing lit. He finally manages to start a glow and sucks hard, forgetting to cover the hole, and breathes out… nothing.

"I don't think I've even inhaled any," he says, dismayed. "It's so bleeding complicated, with the lighter and covering the hole and uncovering the hole—" Louis cackles with laughter at that. "—fuck it, I'm just gonna have a beer or ten."

He pushes the pipe and lighter back at Zayn, but Zayn catches his wrist and stills him with a kind (albeit sort of dopey) smile.

"It just takes practice," Zayn says. He pats Niall clumsily on the back, reaches a hand out to tug him closer. "Here, I'll do it for you."

Three heads swivel abruptly in his direction. Zayn scowls.

"I meant I'll light it and hold the pipe for him, you pervs," he clarifies.

Three expressions fall. Even Liam looks disappointed, which is interesting on many levels.

"What? What did they think you were gonna do?" Niall demands.

"They want me to shotgun it," Zayn says, sparking the lighter.

Niall's mouth turns down in confusion. "You do that with beer," he says.

"Not that kind of shotgunning," Zayn says. "The other kind, with smoke, where you—seriously? Christ, Niall, how is it even possible you don't know what that is?"

"Oi, don't tease! That isn't bonding! Harry, he isn't bonding properly."

"This week is for _bonding_ , Zayn," Harry says seriously, pointing a finger in the air for emphasis. He concentrates very hard on making his eyes focus and uses the finger to poke Liam in the forehead, and Liam snorts.

"I think that was pretty much an _order_ ," Louis pipes up helpfully.

"I don't like any of you, you're all such arses," Zayn says, but he's laughing so hard his nose is scrunching up, so it's kind of hard to sell. "Fine, fuck. Don't let it be said I ever got in the way of bonding."

"I still don't know what the hell is going on," Niall complains. Zayn grins at him, but doesn't answer, bringing the pipe to his lips instead and sparking the lighter again. Niall watches closely for the tenth time to try and figure it out as Zayn inhales a thick lungful of smoke. His concentration is ruined a moment later, though, when Zayn sets the implements aside, leans in, and covers Niall's mouth firmly with his own.

Niall's so surprised he freezes for a long moment, sitting absolutely still as Zayn's mouth works gently against his, coaxing it open. At the first touch of Zayn's tongue Niall realizes he's been holding his breath. He breathes in sharply, and warm, pungent smoke pours into his mouth and fills his lungs. He chokes a little, but manages to hold it for a five-count before slowly breathing out, letting the smoke trickle and twine around their mouths as he steals another careful kiss.

Zayn doesn’t seem to mind, indulging him for a long few moments before pulling back with a last, soft bite and a smile. "Feel anything?" he asks.

Niall feels his face flush. "Feeling something," he mumbles, "not sure it's got anything to do with the pot."

"Niall, you naughty boy," Harry crows, sounding positively _delighted_. "My god, I _am_ going to like this band."

"How is this my life," Liam asks the room at large, face in his hands. "What on earth have I done."

"Only the best decisions, young Liam," Louis says, clapping Liam on the shoulder.

Niall frowns around at all of them, then looks back at Zayn again. "Can we get back to the part where we're getting high and kissing and I'm not surrounded by idiots?"

"Don't think I can fix all of that," Zayn says, picking up the pipe and knocking out the used-up bud to pack in some fresh stuff. He lifts it to his mouth with the lighter, smirking at Niall over the flame. "But I'll see what I can do."


End file.
